Zevie One-Shot
by johnnycat124
Summary: ZEVIE ONE-SHOT! This is my first one so, sorry if i made some mistakes! Anyways just a cute little one-shot of Stevie and Zander from How To Rock!


**Zevie one-shot, this story's story kacey is still a perf.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own how to rock or any of the characters in it.**

**{zanders pov.}**

I was sitting in the band room, strumming the cords on my uke, humming a melody I was hoping to be the tune of my new song "perfect harmony". I was interrupted by the sound of the combat boots clacking, that could only belong to the one and only, Stevie Baskara, also known as my best friend.

"hey" Stevie says in a rather irritated voice.

"someone sounds grumpy?" I say in a rather teasing voice, as Stevie gives me her death glare.

"not in the mood." She states in a dull voice while picking up her bass and begins tuning it sitting down next to me.

"what's got you all grumpy about?" I ask

"just your typical Kacey" she sighs

"what happened?" I ask not expecting an answer

"we'll apparently I'm not allowed to be friends with you, because your her 'boyfriend'" she adds, putting finger quotes around the word boyfriend.

"well she better snap back into reality, because that is never going to happen" I exclaim with a smile.

"Thanks Zander" she says with a smile, as she walks off to her morning class, I couldn't help but notice how bad it made me feel seeing Stevie sad, but then i kinda remembered all the good times we had, how funny, careless, free, beautiful and fu- wait did i just call her beautiful...well of course shes beautiful but how come i felt a spark when i said it...wait no! I can't like Stevie shes, my best friend, i couldn't date her...i mean i could...i need to stop thinking about it, were just best friends...thats it...best...friends...or more. AHH STOP IT ZANDER. And with that i walked to class with nothing in my mind.

*skip to lunch still zander pov.*

i was halfway To the courtyard when a here a piercing scream that could only belong to the perfy, Kacey Simon, only to follow by "Loserberry your not as tough as you th- OMG I GOT BLOOD ON MY DRESS THIS IS NEW!"

I rushed into the lunch room to only see Kacey with a blood nose and Stevie with a smirk placed apon her lips, her light pink, soft, plu- ZANDER STOP IT. I walked over to Stevie and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the band room.

i slammed the door shut and sat her down on the couch.

"Stevie why did you do that?" Sounding kinda like a mom.

"She was driving me nuts its been 8 years of her constant complaining and i had enough of it." She said like it was nothing.

"i would be a friend and tell you to do the right thing, but i am your best friend therefore i shall high-five" i said with a smirk as i high-fived her' but once are hands touched i immediately, pulled away feeling a tingling feeling once we touched.

"Z you okay?" She questioned.

"uhh fine, its just something beens bothering me lately, and i think i should tell you" i say while rubbing the back of my neck.

she looks at me then turns to her bass "alright shoot" she says rather calmly

"Well please don't freak out but" i say worried, she look at me curiously "we've known each other for 17 years...and i think i have f-feelings f-for you n-n-now" looking at her in the eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes. She looks at me for about 7 seconds then i break the silence,

"please don't frea-" I was cut off by a pair of soft warm lips on mine, it took me about 7 seconds to regroup then i started to kiss back. Stevie and i's lips moved like they were meant to be together, after about a minute of soft smooth kissing, we pulled apart.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me that for a long time" she says with a smirk

"And I've been waiting to kiss you for a long time" i say smirking back

"so does this mean were together now" she asks leaning on my shoulder as a put my arms around her.

"We've always been together, now were just better" i say smiling and kissing her on the forehead.

we fall asleep not even thinking about school, just about each other and are final step in becoming what we both dreamed of.

**OMG! That was my first ever zevie and i think I'm in love, LOL**

**I HOPEEEE you enjoyed the story, cuz i absolutely did writing it**

**anyways please review!**

**byeeeee3**

**- johnnycat**


End file.
